


Welcome

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Erestor gets home and is tired.





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Glorfindel-of-imladris’ “Glorfindel/Erestor [...]#29 (Ice Cream)” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/179060905990/prompt-list). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sometimes, after a long day of grueling work, all Erestor wants to do when he gets home is _sleep_. Other days, when he’s had several hours’ worth of incompetent underlings requiring supervision for almost every little thing, he wants a warm smile first—he wants to come home and see his husband’s handsome face, receive a lilting kiss and bask in the knowledge that he’s not _actually_ alone. On the occasions where he wants both, he tries to make a choice before he unlocks the front door—he can’t actually _have_ his cake and eat it too. If he goes straight into Glorfindel’s arms, he’ll inevitably get stuck there, and sleep won’t come for another hour’s worth of rigorous activity.

As the key clicks into place, Erestor makes up his mind for the moment: he’s utterly exhausted. He wants his mattress. And maybe a quick bite to eat. Which might be difficult, because at this time of night, Glorfindel will likely already be at home and eating up all the sweets in their kitchen.

Shuffling quietly inside, Erestor sheds his shoes and jacket, untying his hair last—he keeps a tight bun for work, but at home, he lets even his hair decompress. With a roll of his still-tense shoulders, Erestor lets out a much-needed sigh.

Glorfindel’s voice calls, “Welcome home.”

“Thank you,” Erestor answers. His husband’s deep and pleasant chords finally decide it for him: Erestor beelines for the kitchen. Sure enough, Glorfindel’s inside, scooping out vanilla ice cream into a ceramic bowl. 

He looks up at Erestor, smiling warmly, and reaches out one arm. Erestor wordlessly moves into it. Glorfindel pulls him closer to kiss his temple, and Erestor can feel a sliver of tension melt away under the tender touch. He gets so worked up during the week, and Fridays are the pinnacle of that mess, but over the weekend, Glorfindel always finds a way to wind him back down again. 

Glorfindel finishes filling up the bowl and nudges it along the counter, sliding it before Erestor and saying, “Here—you need the calories more than I do.”

Erestor snorts. Once upon a time, he would never have touched such a large bowl of pure sugar. But Glorfindel’s worn him down, and they’ve reached a compromise between his nutritional rules and Glorfindel’s ‘fun’ ones—coconut ice cream sweetened with xylotol. Erestor accepts the bowl and the spoon that’s handed to him, hovering at the counter to eat. He can’t even be bothered to cross over to the dining table. That would mean leaving Glorfindel’s semi-embrace, which, of course, is impossible.

Glorfindel darts in when the third scoop is halfway to Erestor’s mouth. He quickly envelops the spoon, halting Erestor’s hand, and sucks all the ice cream away. When he pulls back, the spoon is shiny and clean. Erestor shoots him a scowl.

“Must you be such an animal?”

“On the contrary, I’m showing remarkable restraint,” Glorfindel smoothly answers. Erestor lifts a brow, and Glorfindel elaborates: “I was planning to skip the bowl and drizzle it straight onto your body so I could lick it off. ...But you look so cutely sleepy I held all that burning hunger back.” 

Erestor rolls his eyes. He doesn’t even know where to start with Glorfindel sometimes. Grinning like he knows it, Glorfindel idly asks, “I suppose that adorable pout means you’re not into fooling around at the moment?”

“I’m not pouting, and for Eru’s sake, I _just_ got home.”

“And I missed you every minute that you weren’t.” Glorfindel follows up the cheesy line by pecking Erestor’s cheek. Erestor instinctively swallows up the oncoming spoonful before Glorfindel can steal it again.

He savours the rich flavour of the sweet dessert. The next bite is interrupted by a yawn. Erestor waits it out, then pushes the half-eaten bowl back and announces, “I think I’d better lie down before I fall down.”

Glorfindel pulls the bowl back to himself. “I’ll join you in a minute.”

“You don’t have to...”

“You think you’re the only one that works all day? I might have less hours, but mine’s all physical. ...Not that I’d mind some more physical activity right now...”

Erestor groans and swats Glorfindel’s shoulder, successfully twisting out of his hold. Glorfindel’s smiling charmingly, and it _still_ puts butterflies in Erestor’s stomach, so many years later. He _is_ looking forward to Glorfindel joining him in the bed.

But tonight will only be to cuddle up and sleep. Licking ice cream off one another’s bodies will have to wait until the morning.


End file.
